Magus Wars : Control
'''Magus Wars : Control '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Divine Servants Rachel Amber and Hamona. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Determination and is followed by Magus Wars : Compassion and Magus Wars : Courtesy. Main Arc A Confusing War Rachel Ambers is called by Christina Luka to investigate a strange Magus War. Meanwhile, Hamona appears next to a very confused Kai Antasia, resurrected in a timeline where he still knows people such as Karen Abberline, his close associate and lover. The five very disparate people learn to know eachother and encounter the mysterious but friendly Atlantean Radundo. As they attempt to formulate a correct plan, they are intercepted by Iscariot, serving Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia - that is, Ouroboros Haruma - who informs them of the threat of Akamanah, a Capricorn belonging to Sigmund Rozenkreuz. The group agrees to eliminate her first but are then attacked by Holo, with Karen, Kai and Hamona escaping. Darkness Approaching The trio manages to apparently kill Sigmund and Akamanah, while Holo is seemingly neutralized by Garrett Sworn. Then, as they regroup, they learn from Julius Abberline that strange servants have started to appear, and that Remielle of Leo seeks to quickly end the war. However, they are intercepted by Iscariot, who was apparently killed and resurrected as a corrupted being. By the time they neutralize it, a corrupted Garrett appears as well and quickly kills Hamona, forcing people into a catastrophic retreat. Even then, Remielle is killed as her master is eliminated. Ouroboros then explains that Akamanah, as she died, is now able to manipulate all dead Divine Servants. Facing the Darkness Christina quickly summons Zenodora Horenheim and Aiden Hawke to help her. Despite the rivalry between Ouroboros and Zenodora, they quickly formulate a plan, involving recruiting Holo - something she reluctantly accepts due to her hatred of Akamanah's methods. In the process, the group also recruits Vashti who reveals everything went according to Sigmund's plan. They also enlist the help of Gallia Deltan and Gwenda Sungaze, however they are viciously attacked by a presence known as Injustice. As they attempt to escape, Kai is seemingly lethally wounded, but Hamona, now corrupted, intervenes and saves him. She is then promptly neutralized and, after Radundo protects the group's backs, they escape quickly. With the talent of Holo and Zenodora, Hamona is restored to normal. Determined to save Akamanah from an unnamed torment, she unleashes the full power of her Phantasm Field, fueled by Kai's wish in the previous war, in order to purge the Magus War from its corruption, thus allowing the war to resume as normal. End of Chaos Despite this, Injustice still manages to inflict deep wounds to the group by killing Gallia and dispelling Gwenda, but is then quickly neutralized. The last enemy that remains is Radundo himself, who offers a challenge to the group, who reluctantly accepts it. A raging battle ensues, ending with Radundo being defeated after being pelleted with several attacks and with the sacrifice of Holo and Zenodora. The only threat left reveals itself to be Julius, servant to Theophilius Abberline. As he claims ownership of the final wish, he is then opposed by Aiden and Hamona. Diplomacy however prevails, with Julius's wish granted by Kai, and Hamona wishing for Akamanah's salvation. Characters * Kai Antasia * Karen Abberline * Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia * Christina Luka * Gallia Deltan * Sigmund Rozenkreuz * Theophilius Abberline * Akamanah (Capricorn) * Hamona (Aquarius) * Rachel Amber (Pisces) * Gwenda Sungaze (Virgo) * Garrett Sworn (Sagittarius) * Remielle (Leo) * Iscariot (Gemini) * Julius Abberline (Libra) * Vashti (Cancer) * Injustice (Ophiuchus) * Nagraj Vasuki (Scorpio) * Tohkatsu Daigotsu (Aries) * Radundo (Taurus) * Holo (Aquarius, irregular) * Zenodora Horenheim (Capricorn, irregular) * Aiden Hawke (Sagittarius, Irregular) Trivia * This is the first Magus War to introduce irregularities, due to the weakened Divine Servant system wounded by Kai's previous wish. Category:Interra Category:Storyline